This invention relates generally to analysis of software programs such as object code, byte code, executable code, and libraries, and, more specifically, relates to static analysis of software programs.
A static analysis is performed by examining program code for a program statically, that is, without executing the program. Static analysis has certain benefits, such as for analyzing Web applications. Web applications have become a main method to conduct business today. Web applications could not be functional if they did not accept and manipulate inputs from end users. However, accepting inputs from end users may be problematic.